prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Pretty Cure
"Goddess from the Stars! Noble Pretty Cure!" Noble Pretty Cure (ノーブル プリキュア Nōburu purikyua) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by AisuShironami. The season centers 5 girls who fight to prevent weird phenomenon that's happening on earth and other dimensions. Plot Noble Pretty Cure Episodes "The Element Stones are cracked... It is time to break through the gates..." After one command, all world plunged into chaos. Demons are now attacking the innocent, Tree of the Elves are start to rot, and all worlds started to feel the taste of destruction. Except earth, who still untouchable until the demons find a way to crack the gates to earth. Sensing that, the Element stones who are weakened lend their powers to peoples called "Noble's Child" which will be the holder of the elements power until everything went peacefully. They search for somebody with bravery, loyalty, leadership, kindness, love & bond, generosity, humanity, righteous and modesty. The elements that will bring all world back in place. Takibi Yuuki is a girl who lived a normal life. Well, normal in her dictionary, that is. As the student council vice president, best student of kendo club and helper of her parents bookshop, she led a very busy, normal life. Until a 'comet' hit the earth. The comet that makes earth broken slowly but surely. At the same time, the comet also give Yuuki powers to defeat the creatures from the comets. Not only her, her childhood friend, Miho, along with her best friend, Sora, received the same powers as her. Meeting an elf and demon, she realizes how big the world is and that it could be disappeared soon. With weird phenomenon that occurs earth, starting from demon monsters and people fell into come. Can Yuuki and her friends prevent things from going worse? Can they restore the balance of all worlds? And what else will they learn from going further? Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki (焚き火 勇気 Takibi Yūki) / Cure Slayer - Yuuki is the vice student council president and first year high school student, which is surprising that she got that role. As one of the best student of the kendo club, she's very good in sword wielding. Though, her grades are surprisingly not the best. She's very brave and realistic. She doesn't believe in rumors or legends easily. Until the first comet fall, her mind start to change. She transformed into Cure Slayer who represents bravery. * Mizushima Sora (水島 空 Mizushima Sora) / Cure Archer - Sora is Yuuki's best friend. She is a very unique person. She's very good in sports, especially swimming and archery, but also very fashionable. She's very friendly and loyal. She would never turn her back from her friends for something not good. She may look strong, but she got scared easily. She's surprisingly afraid of ghosts. She soon become Cure Archer who represents intelligence. * Hanamiya Miho (花宮 美穂 Hanamiya Miho) / Cure Ronin '''- Miho is a second year student and future owner of the Hanamiya Shrine. She's trained traditional arts since little and devoted most of her time for it especially in fighting using long spear with her twin brother. She's known as the school's rose. She's very nice, gentle and passionate, but she's also sarcastic sometimes. Though, that doesn't stop her being adored. She become ''Cure Ronin who represents leadership. * 'Yumeko Lilly (夢子 リリー Yumeko Rirī) / Cure Mage '- Lilly is an elf from the Yggdrasil tree. She studies magical arts and become very good until she become the elf queen's personal mage. She's very kind and reliable, but clumsy at the same time. Then, the tree is rotting down due to the attacks. She met Yuuki, Sora and Miho who stumbled there to help the elf kingdom. She transformed into ''Cure Mage ''who represents kindness. After that, the queen ordered her to move to earth and help Yuuki and her friends. * 'Shinigami Noir (死神 ノワール Shinigami Nowāru)/ Cure Reaper '- Noir is a demon princess who ruled the Underworld and leader of the grimm reapers, which she is herself. She's fun and warm even when she's also very dramatic. Betrayed by the demons and her family, she was banished after slaughtering several demons who attacked innocent people. Yuuki and her friends found her and her servant, Shiro, in the parallel gates from Yggdrasil. After saved, she decided to help Yuuki but lost her demon powers. Until, she transformed into ''Cure Reaper who represents bond and love. Mascots * 'Gale '(ゲイル Geiru) - Guardian of The Core who reborn when the Element Stones are cracked. He got no memory except to find the Noble's Child. * '''Shiro (シロ Shiro) - Noir's demonic cloak. He's Noir's personal servant back in Underworld by turning into her cloak. Demon Kingdom Royal Demons * King Mortem (キングモルテム Kingu morutemu) - The demon king and Noir's father. * Queen Caligo (クイーンカリゴ Kuīn Karigo) - The demon queen and Noir's mother. * Nox (ノックス Nokkusu) - A skilled swordsmen demon and Noir's brother who's also the ruler of the demon army. He's the first demon prince. * Malitia (マリティア Maritia) - A demon who excels in magic who ruled the Sinner Hive. He's Noir's older sister and first demon princess. * Ferio (フェリオ Ferio) - Elite fighter and ruler of the demon village. He's Noir's younger brother and second demon prince. Elite Demons * Ferrum (フェラム Feramu) - A demon centaur. He used to be the demon who deliver messages to Yggdrasil from Underworld until he betrays and joined King Mortem. * Fortia (フォルティア Forutia) - A mermaid with deadly singing voice. She's one of the sirens that joined the demons and become them and betraying the sea kingdom. * Bliss (ブリス Burisu) - A harpy who betrayed the harpy kingdom and become a demon. * Sly (スリー''Surī'') - Leader of a group of lamia / echidna who betrayed their cave and become demons. * Daemonium (デモニアム Demoniamu) - Superior demons. They are normal demons who infused with a fragment of the fallen Element Stones. Earth Civillians * Takibi Futo - Yuuki's father who is a famous novel writer. * Takibi Yuna - Yuuki's mother who owns an online store and manager of Takibi Bookstore. * Takibi Roku - Yuuki's cousin from Kyoto who lives together. He enrolled in the same school as Yuuki and Yuuki's closest guy friend. * Mizushima Juri - Sora's mother. She's very busy and hardly meet Sora everyday, but she care and loves her so much. * Hanamiya Yusuke - Miho's father and personal trainer * Hanamiya Ane - Miho's mother and the current owner of Hanamiya Shrine. * Hanamiya Kito - Miho's elder twin brother and sparring partner. He's also famous for his martial art skills. Aside that, he's also the student council president. Yggdrasil Elves * Flora - Lilly's mother and a high magician who travels the world. * Meadow - Lilly's father. He's a well known tinker from Yggdrasil. Items Transformation * Elements Jewel - Part of the Elements Stones. This use as the 'activator' for the cures to transform. * Noble Armor - A shield shaped brooch that use for transforming along with Elements Jewel. * Aurae Armor - A tiara that used to transform into their Heaven's Blessing Form which gives them new powers after collecting 3 blessed stone fragments. * Gehenna Armor - A circlet that used to transform into their Demonic Hell Form which is a new power that came from a big task to gain it. * Stone Pact - A small pact to keep the parts of Element Stones that are used to make superior demons. Others Element Stones - Stones that keep all world in their dimension peacefully. It's the main gate to all worlds and located in The Core. It is currently weakened because it has cracked. The fragments of the cracked stones are flew into random places. Individual Weapons * Inferno Sword - Weapon owned by Cure Slayer. * Ocean Bow - A bow and arrow owned by Cure Archer. * Blooming Spear - A long spear owned by Cure Ronin. * Zephyr Staff - A magical staff created for Cure Wizard. * Grimm Scythe - A demonic scythe belongs to Cure Reaper. Locations * Liminal High School - The school the main characters attend and it's located near a hill and beach around Tokyo. * Takibi Bookshop - A bookstore owned by Yuuki's parents. * Yggdrasil - A tree that connected with the nine worlds and home of elves. * Underworld - Home of grim reapers and used to be Noir's ruled territory. * Demon Kingdom - Place of demons and Noir's home until they betrayed her. * The Core - Source of the Element Stones and the gate to the Noble Kingdoms which are now destructed. Nobody knows the exact place of The Core and the demons are hunting for it to destroy the Element Stones. * Noble Kingdoms - Nine main kingdoms who used to rule and protect all worlds. After the big war, the locations of the kingdoms are unknown. Some believe it has gone or moved in a new dimension or has turned into something else that they didn't know. Trivia * This series is inspired by "Elsword" game so there will be some similarities with it on the characters and design. * This series is kinda on the dark story which is more serious and not as 'bright' as usual series and have some scenes that may be considered PG-13 ** There will be two versions of the story, the censored one and the normal ones. * This is the first series for the cures have individual weapons as the main object to fight instead of using magical powers. * This is the first series to not have a pink cure. * This is the first series to have an elf as a cure * Also the first series to have demons as a cure. * The tree Yggdrasil is a real mythology, though the author is unsure if elves really lives there. * This series has a red cure being the lead cure rather than pink cure. * Some scenes may show things like blood, etc that is not for children. * This series has some mixed elements of previous series I made and not continued. ** The following series could be checked in FoPC wikia. * This is the first series to have a mascot turned into a weapon to aid the cure in battle ** Although, it only happens for Cure Reaper. * Similar with Happiness Charge Precure, Go Princess Precure and Mahoutsukai Precure, this series' form change are also used for normal fighting, not only big attacking. * All cures doesn't have eye color change from their human/normal form and their cure form. * When transformed into a Pretty Cure, Lilly has her elf ears back and Noir has her demon horns back. Gallery CureSlayer.jpg|Cure Slayer NPC-Yuuki.jpg|Takibi Yuuki CureArcher.jpg|Cure Archer NPC-Sora.jpg|Mizushima Sora CureRonin.jpg|Cure Ronin NPC-Miho.jpg|Hanamiya Miho CureMage.jpg|Cure Mage NPC-Lilly.jpg|Lilly CureReaper.jpg|Cure Reaper NPC-Noir.jpg|Shinigami Noir Aisu's Note~ Hello! Thank you for checking on my series. This series is incomplete and will be soon. I'll try my best to edit as often as I could, but of course, school. Well, wait anyways~ Category:Fan Series